All the Right Moves
by Silentflier
Summary: Mara is a dancer, trying to make it in New York while trying to juggle her job as well. One day she meets a certain Captain and teaches him how to dance and just maybe forget about the woman who offered to teach him in the first place. Post-Avengers, Steve/OC.


**Hello people of Fanfiction! Welcome to my new story! I've recently become obsessed with Captain America and the Avengers (I've seen it three times!) so I decided to write about it. Steve is my absolute favorite so I loved writing about him. Before I start I also want to give a huge shout out to pinktink008! She was incredible in helping me write this first chapter and develop my OC, Mara. So mad props to her! Go check out her story: Something's Gotta Give! It's seriously good. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or Avengers. I wish I did but I don't, sadly.**

**Mara P.O.V.**

The sky was clear and speckled with stars, the night air was cool and crisp, and it was a perfect night for having a party. At least according to Tony Stark. I, however, didn't agree with this sentiment as I hugged myself, trying to stay warm.

I was waiting outside the party, just waiting for the line to finally start moving. I had been invited to this shindig and was wearing this ridiculous, strapless dress because of my boss. My boss was one the most well-known physicists in the United States and was very, very rich. Henceforth, him being invited to Tony Stark's yearly charity ball. And thus why I was there too, as his assistant I was the second most important person in his company.

Finally, the line moved and I made it to the door.

"Mara Grey." I tugged out my ID and presented it to the security guard working the door. He waved me through after a thorough examination of my identification. I made my way into the grand ballroom and stood just for a moment, taking it all in.

There had to be hundreds of people milling about and dancing with a small orchestra playing in one corner of the room. I moved in a little further, looking for anyone I knew. I stood, still scanning the ballroom for a familiar face when I heard a voice pull me out of my reverie.

"Why, hello there. You look a little lost. Any chance I could help?" I turned and was immediately face to face with the great Tony Stark. I cocked an eyebrow, knowing his reputation.

"Sorry, billionaire playboy isn't my type." I replied sarcastically. He looked slightly surprised but recovered gracefully.

"What is then?" He asked slyly. I placed my hands on my hips.

"A man with manners, a man who doesn't have a new girl every other week, that kind of stuff." I retorted, mock thoughtfully, a finger tapping my chin for added effect. Tony just grinned.

"Tough crowd." He smiled almost mockingly.

"That's it. I'm leaving." I turned to leave and walked towards the bar. Trust Tony Stark to have booze at any of his parties. "Just a water, please." I ordered and sat down with a sigh, hoping this night didn't get any worse.

I sat at a table watching the dancers and wishing I could join them, anything to break the boredom. I had been a ballet dancer since I was able to walk and now I was faced with the unique problem of not having anyone to dance with. I stood up, not really paying attention to my surroundings and wondering if I could find someone to dance with. I took a few steps forward only to run headlong into something very tall and very solid.

"Hey! Watch it!" I exclaimed, a reflex born of years of living in New York.

"Sorry, sorry!" I could hear and I looked, wondering who I had just run into. I was quickly steadied by a tall, blond man. He shot me a nervous smile and met my gray eyes with his own blue ones. He was very handsome in an old-fashioned way, I couldn't help but notice.

"No, that was my fault, sorry." I amended. "Mara Grey." I stuck out her hand and he gripped it firmly. I could see his cheeks turning bright red and I wondered what I had done.

He quickly cleared his throat and responded, "Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you, ma'am." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Likewise, Steve. Sorry I ran into you." I apologized again.

"It's fine, it made this party a little more exciting, at least." He joked and I laughed in agreement.

"You got that right. I don't know anyone here! It's such a bore." I joked right back. Steve nodded with understanding.

"I know how you feel. The only person I know here is Tony, and I'm not too keen on spending the whole party with him." This piqued my interest, not many people truly knew Tony Stark.

"How do you know Tony?" I asked curiously, wondering how a nice guy like this could possibly be friends with Tony Stark, who was known for being a colossal jerk.

"Mutual acquaintances." He answered, not looking at me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I looked around the ballroom, trying to think of something to say. My gaze swept over the dancers again.

"Um... Do you want to dance?" I asked, hesitating slightly and running a hand through my chocolate colored locks. A nervous habit I had. Steve blushed again and he hesitated. What if he had a date? I was mortified by the thought for some reason. "Well, that is, if you're not already here with someone." I added quickly.

"No! No, I... Uh. I don't actually know how to dance." Steve said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. I couldn't help but feel surprised; a handsome guy like this was never asked to dance?

"You mean you never learned?" I queried. Steve nodded, his blush now tomato red.

"Well, then I'll teach you!" I offered, suddenly. I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him onto the dance floor. "Okay, so your hand goes here," I placed his right hand on my waist and immediately Steve's blushed deepened again, I couldn't help but giggle a bit at how nervous this poor guy seemed. I placed my hand on his bicep and held his other hand with mine. "Perfect!" I shot a triumphant grin at him. "Now, you lead," I showed him the simple steps that I remembered from the one ballroom dancing I had taken and we began swaying back and forth. "You're a natural." He gave me a nervous smile and looked very determinedly down at his feet. "Relax, you're doing fine. Don't look at your feet." I ordered. He smiled and looked up at me.

"Where do I look then?" He met my gaze and it was my turn to be flustered. For some reason his gaze unnerved me.

"The ceiling, the wall, that potted plant behind me, your partner, just not your feet." I retorted, trying to retain some of my nerve. He laughed a little and kept his gaze focused on me. So, that's how we stayed for the rest of the song. When the song finally ended they broke apart, clapped and then moved off the dance floor.

"Well, that was nice..." Steve trailed off, his gaze moved from my face once again. I could feel blush start making its way up my neck and I cursed my pale skin.

"Yeah... It was. And now you know how to dance!" He nodded.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Steve asked inquisitively. "You're really good." I could feel my blush deepen.

"I'm not that good, especially at ballroom dancing. But I have been taking ballet since I was little." I offered the information almost tentatively. Steve nodded as if that made sense.

"I'm sure you're really good at that too, Miss Grey." He complimented.

"Miss Grey?" I said incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "Just call me Mara." I proffered.

"Okay, Mara." Steve tried, tasting the name on his tongue. I smiled again; I couldn't seem to stop grinning around this guy. Suddenly, I felt my phone begin ringing; I frantically dug it out of my purse, and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. I listened as my co-worker explained the situation at the office. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there soon." I shut the phone and shoved it back in my purse, muttering under my breath. "Even when I'm at a party for the company they still need me at the office!"

"What do you do?" Steve queried, genuine interest in his voice.

"Well technically I'm a lab assistant to Dr. Monroe, he's a physicist." I explained. "Shame, just when I was starting to enjoy the party. It's so hard to find good dance partner these days." I lamented.

"You're telling me. Ya know how long I've been waiting for a good dance partner?" He asked me playfully, a faraway look in his eyes.

I smiled at him again and then held out my hand. "Well, I should probably go. It was nice meeting you, Steve." He shook my hand, his large, calloused hand dwarfing my own.

"Um, would you like to grab something to eat later?" He spoke quickly. I saw how nervous he was and nodded with a slight smile.

"I would love to." I responded. "Can I see your phone?" I asked as a thought popped into my head and he dug it out of his pocket. I took it from him and began tapping my number into it. "Give me a call sometime and we'll set a date." I handed back his phone with a smile and a promise.

"I will. Talk to you soon?" He shoved his phone back into his pocket, a question in his voice.

"All up to you." I answered laughing slightly. I gave him a quick wave and then walked away, my heels clicking on the polished floor. I hoped he would call soon.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be up soon. Once again major thanks to pinktink008! Check out her stories, they're amazing. **

**R&R?**

**~Silentflier**


End file.
